


Unaccepted Circumstances

by jura_mirahe0791, orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is not a canon. Sorry for the wrong grammar usage and misusage of the pronouns, verbs etc...





	1. Grand Prix Final ala disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a canon. Sorry for the wrong grammar usage and misusage of the pronouns, verbs etc...

Reality strikes for the record and the last time I'm going to hate Phichit because he got almost blow up my intention. Inside of a restaurant with Minako, Mari and other competitors. He just mislooks it as a wedding ring and Viktor just get alone with that side joke of an engagement ring. Oh shit! I don’t want to deal with this. I knew it my death is coming. Nobody knows my condition that I have a due date of 6 months to live.

Because of his statement all the skaters wants to sabotage me of winning the gold medal. That is my wish to win a gold medal and stay with Viktor even though it was an impossible wish to grant. The awkward moment arrived when JJ tell us he going to wins and marries Isabella Yang to stop the banters around whose going to win the Grand Prix. But I'm getting tired and still keep my mask untouched of the pain I'm bearing. So we went back to the hotel and confront Viktor. Viktor lets end this thank you for everything you have done to me. Viktor cries and angry because that I'm selfish. I want you to return to ice Viktor and being my coach killing your love for skating. Yuuri that is bullshit you tell me to return to ice when you will retire to be a figure skater. Yuuri's thought " _I'm dying and this my last time to get a medal and to compete_ ". Still my resolve and conviction is the same.

I see the beach and hearing the seagulls singing the view in Barcelona is the same in St. Petersburg and Hatsetsu. Seeing this ring with my realizes that I loved Yuuri Katsuki. But the kick still hurts Yura. I'm going to prove to you that you piglet owner and the ring is useless. I grabbed Yura's chin harder. Didn't realize that I encourage him to be more competitive and wants me to be surpassed. Yuuri you gave us all the two L's and you unaware on it.

the last day of the competition. Hello Free Skate this is my moment that I'm going to be with you guys. Chris never changes of his antics of groping me. Michelle still have a sister complex to Sara. Mila still gorgeous. Phichit still a friendly and talkative persona and I going to miss him. This moment is intense. But I found it hard to breathe. Oh kami sama please give me strength to carry on and lemme perform for a last time. But Sara finds out about it and comes near to me. Yuu are you okay? Do you want me to call your coach and bring you to the medic section? Please don’t do that and I'm fine just please never tell everyone about this alright. Fine just hang in there okay. Viktor appears in front me looked puzzled. Let's go this is my time to perform isn't it.

Now I'm marching on to the stage for the last time. My name called on the stage. For the last moment going to hear his last pep talk. Are you still on a warm up mode? I was conflicted whenever going to tell you this. Why are you not winning any gold medals? Just look and watch don’t take your eyes away from me. I performed the Yuri on ice Free Skate as if there is no tomorrow. After I finished my skate can’t breathe, head hurts and felt so numb. Let me see my score last time kami sama in the Kiss and Cry. I found it amusing and unbelievable my scores in the Free Skate beats Viktor's World Record. I don’t care anymore about the medals and recording beating. Now kami sama let your will be done. I smiled at Viktor shake his hand firmly. Viktor thank you and goodbye. Losing my consciousness and breathe on the stage.

The audience shocked and Viktor catch my body screaming calling my name to wake up. The medic arrive gets my body go to the ambulance and brings me to the nearest hospital. But Mari gets inside pleading Viktor to stay inside and get my medal if I win any. The incident itself brings chaos to other skaters but show must go on. It was like a roller coaster ride. First it was glorious and now turns to sorrow. Chris performs after me but he was devastated. Otabek remained calm and stoic while performing. After these two men perform they talk to Viktor of what is going on. He answered "Mari wants me to stay here for a while after the competition we can see her brother and visit him to the hospital."

Still sitting and crying Viktor dry his tears down. Confronts Yakov and Yura I don’t know if I'm going to return to the ice. Russian punk I hope you are pleased and happy that you see his suffering. The ISU official talks to Viktor about the incident. Katsuki sister will update about his condition as a coach I will get the medal on his behalf hope you will understand under this circumstances. They nodded to agree about it. The last performance was on Figure Skater from Russia Yuri Plisetsky. Watching his performance now he gets the real touch of Agape. I see him falls to jump but still continue that signified his vulnerability same as Yuuri's. After that performance he is crying? The real deal is coming. Announcing the scores and Yura gets it. My Yuuri is silver and JJ is on bronze. All the medallist goes to the podium Russian punk is at the center, audience shocked when they see me as Yuuri's representative to get his silver medal to his right and his hated J.J on his left side.

After the medal ceremony I talk to the officials begging those to have media wait for the schedule press conference to Yuuri Katsuki. And they gladly do that favour to let me go freely without followed by the press. They grant me exit to the back door where there is a car waiting for me to get to the hospital.

Mari was still outside of the emergency room waiting. I was arrived and smiled back at me because of the silver medal. Suddenly Sara Crispino hugs me. I'm so sorry Coach Viktor of what happen to him. Before his call time I can see him in a rough state. He had hard to breathe. Both of them shocked about these revelations. Mari just losing her ability to stand up and the Silver hair man screamed to Sara. Why you did not get my attention about his circumstance? Believe me! Viktor.  I want to tell you and get help from the medic staff but Yuuri begs me not to. The last thing I heard from him is _This is going be my last performance so let me dance like there is no tomorrow_.

Mari scolds the silver man for blaming the poor woman. Dude this is not her fault because she follows his request. The three of them starts crying. Sara sits besides Mari and Viktor walks in circles waiting to the attending doctor now in charge to Yuuri.

Suddenly the door was opened and looks for Yuuri's immediate family. Viktor talks to the doctor. Out of nowhere the two ladies heard a loud sound of slap to Viktor's face. Why you let your skater performs in the verge of death? The doctor demands answer to Viktor. I don’t have any idea about his medical condition. We perform now all the medical examination to determine his real condition. And there I conclude the patient hides his real condition. You better all listened carefully because this is the reality. The patient involved Mr. Yuuri Katsuki has a terminal last stage Brain cancer and he has 6 months to live.

Right now we proceed to his hospital admission process and transfer him to a private hospital room. Beware thou he was supported oxygen tank for his breathing. Brain surgery is not feasible as doctor I can say we say there nothing we can do for him. I’m given him a proper medication to ease his excruciating headache. I will update the ISU about his medical condition. Sorry for my rudeness I almost forgot to introduced myself. I am Doctor Allison Weinberg head of Neurology department in this hospital and promising you I can respect my patient privacy signed the waiver of patient confidentiality agreement. I knew you need my assistance in informing the press about Yuuri Katsuki's medical journal so let me handle that press conference. From two days for now we will facing the media and informing them about his health condition. 

European woman comes closer to Mari’s ears. Honestly, I’m quite a fan of your brother in Men Singles figure skating.  This is a slightly of a shock for me when he became literally my patient. Please tell his coach I’m sorry that I slapped him hard. The doctor gave two white envelops to Mari. I think these letters are addressing for you and found it inside his side pocket. Mari opens her envelops and reads it carefully.

 

 

 

>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _**To my dearest Mari oneechan,**_
> 
> _**If you receive this letter that means I'm near to my death. I'm so sorry if I never reveal my health condition to you especially from Mom and Dad. This is the real reason why I'm going to retired from the sport. Mari I'm dying! The first who knew my condition was Celestino sensei. He is the one ordering me to retire completely and spend my last time with you guys. This is supposed to be a hidden secret that I must bring up to my grave. But the truth will be reveal itself how much I'm hiding it from you guys.** _
> 
> _**I don’t want to live my life with regrets so you see enjoying life at its fullest is the greatest lesson all of us should learn. At my last moment thou I feel loved and how life is beautiful. I have done fighting my inner demons and now this moment in time. I will lose my battle from cancer. I don’t want you to pity me. Please celebrate my life as person fights up to the end. With my dignity and stubbornness I hold into.** _
> 
> **_I just want you to know that I loved you so much oneechan. Thank you for everything from your undying support also unconditional love. Please get married already so that you will never be lonely._**
> 
> _**Lovingly yours,  
>  Yūri ** _
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

 

She let Sara and Viktor see the letter. Read it carefully. The three people absorb the information. He screams angrily! _Yuuri! it is your reason why you want to end up coaching you?_ Sara hugs Mari and comforted her. I don’t want to imagine and feel this pain when it happens to my twin brother. Viktor apologize to the woman I'm sorry _Sara to shout at you_. No worries! Viktor it was understandable. Sara holds gently to his hand. Would you please not tell other skaters about his state? I swear never tell about it. Can I come with you at the hotel to fetch my things? Of course Viktor please be strong for him okay. We are hungry so we must eat dinner. Mari asked the Information about his little brother's room.

On Viktor's mind _I must secure his privacy inside the hospital so we can handle the crowd control of the fans_. Viktor I get his room number information. He stays inside Room 527. Thanks for the tip Mari I must talk to the doctors and hospital staff about his privacy and security. . Victor asked Mari about releasing his brother medical condition. We have an obligation to tell people especially his fans about it's current condition even thou he is a private person and does not want any pity and sympathy about his battle of a brain cancer. Alright then I will release his current condition and your family wishes of privacy. Please let me give you my appreciation Viktor for being sensible and considerate to Yuuri. Let me ask you a personal question if you don’t mind. I don’t mind it Mari and what it is? Do you love my little brother romantically? He has release an outburst of tears flowing to his face. Yes, Mari I sincerely, loving your brother from a long time.


	2. Katsuki's hospital admission

The tanned girl is inside of the woman comfort room crying alone. She can’t believe it of what is happen to her closest friend. Asking God and herself why the kindest person is now on a hardest struggle in life. She just washes her face, looks to the mirror and dries her tears. Outside of the comfort room they wait for her. Coming out and looked on Mari’s face she wondered? How did she gather her strength to carry on and handled herself through it. The three are eating together at the cafeteria. Still in silence Mari raised her concern of about telling Yuuri's medical condition. We cannot lie about this Mari specially to your parents. They saw it live of what is happen to Yuuri and I don't think we can hide it. Here is the plan we gonna tell them later so for now you must nursed and look on your brother. I'm gonna back to the hotel first to get our things and check out to the hotel okay. Just call me when he wakes up and update me about his well-being. After they finished eating they started to move. Sara returns back to the hotel with him and promise to visit back for Yuuri. The tired coach returns to their room fetching their things. He looks the golden ring and wondering. What is the real reason why he receives this ring? Knowingly, his student is socially awkward to others and having a hard time to express his real feelings. The stubborn coach contacts the ISU that they can make it to the banquet and his skater cannot perform at the exhibition gala.

On the other side of the world they still trying to contact Yuu's coach and Mari’s phone but unreachable at the moment. The parents are praying that their son is alright and hoping hears good news. In Barcelona side however they have a media blackout about Katsuki’s medical condition. Her older sister stays the hospital room hopefully to see his Kobuta chan regains consciousness. Mari checks any message from the living legend on her phone. In a cold and silent room she stays in hears nothing except his brother noisy vital monitoring and oxygen tank. In a split second she just text Viktor on her phone.

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **KatsukiMari           21:30:**
> 
> _How is your hotel checking out? Do you want me to contact Minako sensei to help you getting your things? So that she can visit our sleeping beauty here._
> 
> **CoachViktor          21:32:**
> 
> _I’m now on the packing stuff for both of us. Please tell her to meet me in my hotel. I already notified the receptionist about her going to my room. Here is my hotel room no. 1578._
> 
> **KatsukiMari           21:33:**
> 
> I just message her and she replied back. She is on the way to the hotel.
> 
> **CoachViktor          21:34:**
> 
> _How is Yuuri condition?_
> 
> **KatsukiMari           21:35:**
> 
> _He still remains unconscious._
> 
> * * *

 

Groaning in pain Yuuri just wake up. Open his eyes and sees the white ceiling and familiar smell of hospital. Mari hugs his poor brother tight. Sis! please stop hugging me so tight. I’m having a hard time to breathe and move my body properly. She cries out hard and loud enough. He can feel it that she is in pain. So I believed that you already saw and read my letter for you.  **.** When did you found out about your disease? And why you did not tell us specially Viktor about it. Confronted by her sister he cries. I find out my condition when Celestino brought me to the hospital in Detroit by ambulance. His story tells me about where he and one of the assistant coaches have seen me unconscious in my dorm room while Phichit is out for the practice. At first they tried to hide it from me. But my first physician approaches me and tells me what is going on. You know what it feels like losing someone important. I’m on the edge. Seriously, I have been so depressed and attempted to end my life so that it was an easy passing. Staying in the hospital is real hard battling out your inner demons. I hate listening to your doctor’s full details on your medical condition. We were seeking out for the second opinion for the best and possible treatments. Undergoing a gruesome full check-up and medical examination. In the end when they determine my body’s problem. With Celestino we heard the final result of that medical examination in the lines of. “I’m sorry to tell you that you’re diagnosed with a terminal stage of Brain Cancer.” My world goes down and destroyed completely. In the finding concluded our own thoughts that there is no hope of survival for me left.  It is a reasonable for me to retire completely. The first person I thought to return to is our family. Due to our mutual agreement we decide to end our professional relationship. That is the factor for me to return home in Japan. He hides my medical condition from the press.

Sister even thou my life are full of ups and downs. I cannot forget those happy memories I have with you. Can I tell you a story behind Sochi Olympics?  First off I have bombed up the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics because of my anxiety. Second when you tell me about Vicchan’s death it hits me real hard. Third my embarrassing moment in the Sochi’s banquet by dancing to Chris’s pole challenge, facing the Men Junior Grand Champion to the breaking contest and having a pair dance with the Men’s Gold Medallist drunk. And there is an interesting twist in the story I’m invite him to become my coach. Those are the sole reason why he is coming impulsive to Japan. In her curious mind  _I 'm probably expecting this to happen and know I knew the reason why he is in loved with you._

He is already done with the packing with the help of Minako sensei. Thanks for the aid up of hand. No problem at all and it’s my pleasure anyway. I’m still worry on that child Viktor do you have a newest update from Mari? The last saw conversation I have thru text still he didn’t regain consciousness.

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
> **KatsukiMari           22:30:**
> 
> _Viktor good news your katsudon is awake._
> 
> **CoachViktor          22:30:**
> 
> _Thank God! By the way we are finished packing stuff and currently on the process of checking out to the hotel with Minako sensei. See you later Mari_
> 
> **KatsukiMari           22:31:**
> 
> _We will wait for you. In the meanwhile I was outside of his room by the way because of Weinberg sensei talking to my brother about his current condition and telling the complication he might be facing outside of the hospital._
> 
> **CoachViktor          22:31:**
> 
> _I see!_
> 
> **CoachViktor          22:32:**
> 
> _I can’t image how cannot live without Yuuri beside me._
> 
> **KatsukiMari           22:32:**
> 
> _We are in the same predicament here brother in law. How can we tell this to my parents? I can’t answer their calls._
> 
> **CoachViktor          22:34:**
> 
> _I’m on the edge Mari right now._
> 
> **KatsukiMari           22:34:**
> 
> _This is very stressful moment! I felt so helpless for Yuuri. I want to make his pain go away but it was impossible wish from a child’s whim._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **CoachYakovFeltsman     22:34:**
> 
> _Are you alright Vitya? How is Katsuki’s condition?_
> 
> **CoachViktor          22:34:**
> 
> _He was awake and under observation in the hospital but they prohibit non family member to visit._
> 
> **CoachYakovFeltsman     22:35:**
> 
> _If your skater has a delicate condition?_
> 
> **CoachViktor          22:35:**
> 
> _Sadly, yes! We will release his medical journal in the press conference and it will be his doctor does the talking._
> 
> _I’m not in the good mood to talk to people right now._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Phichit Chulanant           22:40:**
> 
> _Hey Viktor Nikiforov! How is Yuuri’s condition?_
> 
> **ChrisGiacometti    22:40:**
> 
> _Coach Viktor how is Yuuri’s condition?_
> 
> **Unknown number 22:40:**
> 
> _I’m Otabek Altin and this is my number. How is Katsuki’s condition?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Group Message**
> 
> **Phichit Chulanant, ChrisGiacometti, Otabek Altin           22:41:**
> 
> _Thank you for your concern to Yuuri. He is finally awake at this moment we don’t know his medical condition. Just watch the ISU press conference for him. It was schedule at the second day he was admitted to the hospital._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **KatsukiYuuri         22:42:**
> 
> _Can I talk to you when you're arrive to the hospital._
> 
> _**ViktorNikiforov         22:42:** _
> 
> _Of course Yuuri! Just don't make me worried again._
> 
> **KatsukiYuuri         22:42:**
> 
> _I can't promise you that._ **  
> **
> 
> _**ViktorNikiforov         22:45:** _
> 
> _Can I tell you something if you don't mind at all?_
> 
> _**KatsukiYuuri         22:45:** _
> 
> _I'm all ears to listen for you coach._
> 
> _**ViktorNikiforov         22:47:** _
> 
> _Congratulations to your silver medal my student!_
> 
> _**KatsukiYuuri         22:47:** _
> 
> _Seriously, Viktor coachi! are you kidding me??_
> 
> **_ViktorNikiforov         22:48:_ **
> 
> _I’m not bluffing! Japanese figure skater won a silver medalist for the Grand Prix Final 2015 in Barcelona.  Love of my life the beautiful and strong Yuuri._
> 
> **_KatsukiYuuri         22:48:_ **
> 
> _Sorry coach! I failed you._
> 
> **_ViktorNikiforov         22:48:_ **
> 
> _Please don’t you say that._
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Finally, we got check out to the hotel. After that we were going back to the hospital to see him. Receiving the newest update from Mari and Yuuri’s text it was very alarming. Right now my body is tense. At any moment he will be saying goodbye and leave us in tears. How can I suppose to prepare myself to the worst? I don’t know what to do and feel. He needs to know what I truly feel about him. I loved him and I don’t want to lose you.

 

 

 

> 


	3. The Lords will

****

After the funeral rites and rituals are finished. Only his Family and closest friends brings all of the remaining ashes of Katsuki Yuuri's scatters along the Hatsetsu beach.  Due to his request on his last will that includes inside of his beloved Coach Viktor Nikiforov. It must be granted and respected.


End file.
